How do you sleep?
by XxMiddle-School-WriterxX2018
Summary: This is a series of one shots that are songfics and are not related to each other. Please R&R! I take song requests, character request, couple requests and OCs. I ship all pairing so please give me any! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter1:How do you sleep PercyAnnabeth

**Here is my new story hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or How do you sleep? by Jesse McCartney.**

* * *

><p><strong>How do you sleep?<strong>

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh**__**  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh<strong>_

**_It's Been About A Year Now_**  
><strong><em>Ain't Seen Or Heard From You<em>**  
><strong><em>I've Been Missing You Crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>How Do You, How Do You Sleep?<em>**  
><strong><em>I Found The Letter You Wrote Me<em>**  
><strong><em>It Still Smells Just Like You<em>**  
><strong><em>Damn Those Sweet Memories<em>**  
><strong><em>How Do You, How Do You Sleep?<em>**  
><em><strong>(How Do You Sleep?)<strong>_

It's been about a year that Percy has been gone. The war has been raging on under water for 2 years and Poseidon has requested that Percy help him. Annabeth's siblings have been trying to get her to go out with millions of other people. She just can't forget about Percy.

T_**ried My Best At Moving On Have Yet To Find A Girl Like You See Things Now I Didn't Before**_  
><em><strong>Now I'm Wishing I Had More Time With You,<strong>_  
><em><strong>How Do You Stay Awake Knowing All I Do Is Think Of You<strong>_  
><em><strong>All The Things We Thought About That Never Will Happen Again<strong>_

_**I Could Just See You**_

Percy has been fighting along side with his father and brother. The war with Oceanus has been going on for 2 years and they are finally winning. Percy can't wait to get back to camp half-blood and more importantly, Annabeth.

_**If I Had My Way**_

_**Come And Getcha Girl****  
>In Your Favorite Car<strong>**  
>With The Missing Top<br>Remember Round My Way****  
>Where We Used To Park<strong>**  
>And Did All Those Things<br>To Steal Your Heart.**_

_**(Chorus)**_  
><em><strong>It's Been About A Year Now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't Seen Or Heard From You<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've Been Missing You Crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>How Do You, How Do Yo<strong>**u Sleep?**_

_**I Found The Letter You Wrote Me  
>It Still Smells Just Like You<br>Damn Those Sweet Memories  
>How Do You, How Do You Sleep?(How Do You Sleep?)<br>2x**_

Its was dinner time at camp half-blood by the time Percy got back. It was Wednesday, that meant that any camper could go up ad sing. He knew just the song to do.

_**Baby,**__**  
>All That I Hear From My Friends Again, Again<strong>__**  
>And Again<strong>__**  
>Come And Ask Bout' You<br>They Say  
>We Saw Your Girl At The Game<br>And Damn We Gotta Say A Big Mistake By You.**_

**_Not Only Did Your Body Bang But I Miss The Conversation Too_**  
><strong><em>Tell Me That You Gettin' No Sleep<em>**

**_Can't Think, Can't Eat  
>Until I Come See You<em>**

Will from the Apollo cabin was hosting the sing along that night.

"Here is a camper that we haven't seen in a long time, please welcome, Percy Jackson!"

When Percy made him way on stage, people pushed Annabeth forward._**  
><strong>_

**_"If I Had My Way_**

**_Come And Getcha Girl  
>In Your Favorite Car<br>With The Missing Top  
>Remember Round My Way<br>Where We Used To Park  
>And Did All Those Things<br>To Steal Your Heart_**

**_It's Been About A Year Now_**  
><strong><em>Ain't Seen Or Heard From You<em>**  
><strong><em>I've Been Missing You Crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>How Do You, How Do You Sleep?<em>**

_**How Do You Sleep?  
>I Found The Letter You Wrote Me<br>It Still Smells Just Like You  
>Damn Those Sweet Memories<br>How Do You, How Do You Sleep****  
>How Do You Sleep?<strong>_

**_Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh_**  
><strong><em>Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh<em>**

**_It's Been About A Year Now_**  
><strong><em>Ain't Seen Or Heard From You<em>**  
><strong><em>I've Been Missing You Crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>How Do You, How You Sleep?How Do You Sleep?<em>**  
><strong><em>I Found The Letter You Wrote Me<em>**  
><strong><em>It Still Smells Just Like You<em>**  
><strong><em>Damn Those Sweet Memories<em>**  
><strong><em>How Do You, How Do You Sleep?<em>**  
><strong><em>How Do You Sleep?<em>**  
><strong><em>(Oh How Do You Sleep?)<em>**

**_Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh_**  
><em><strong>Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh"<strong>_

When Percy was finshed Annabeth slowly walked up to him, "I haven't.", and he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? I won't update until I get 5 reviews.<strong>

**R&R please! Dang 1,113 words.**

**-DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth**


	2. Chapter2: Because of you TravisKatie

**Hey I know I said that I wouldn't update until I got 5 reviews but my first and only reviewer wanted this so here it is.**

**Because of you-Tratie (TravisxKatie), side Conner/Katie and side Travis/Drew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Because of you by Kelly Clarkson.**

"_**Lyrics"**_

Story

**A/N**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will not make the same mistakes that you did<br>I will not let myself  
>Cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break the way you did,  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way  
>To never let it get that far<strong>_

'How could he do this?' was the only thought running through Katie's mind as she ran back to the Demeter cabin. She loved Travis, and he knew that, him and his brother would tease her about it every day. Now he goes and kisses Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. She just doesn't know what to do with her life anymore. Wait, that could work.

_**Because of you**_  
><em><strong>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am afraid<strong>_

* * *

><p>'How could I be so stupid?' was the only thought in Travis' mind as he searched for Katie. He loves Katie and he goes and kisses Drew! What the Hades is wrong with him? He went to the Hermes cabin to ask his brother if has seen Katie. When he opens the door, he gets the biggest shock of his life. Conner is sitting on a bed kissing-no making out with Katie. They break apart when the door opens. Katie looks him in the eyes and all he can see is hurt and pain. The same this is probably in his as Katie is about to say something but he just runs out of the cabin.<p>

_**I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<strong>_

* * *

><p>All Katie could see in his eyes was pain, she tried to say something but he sprinted out of the cabin. She looked back at Conner and ran out of the cabin and went to he cousin's cabin. She knocked on the door and Thalia opened it. Thalia knew that Katie had feelings for Travis and she often came to her cabin. "Travis kissed Drew." That was all Thalia needed to hear. She pulled Katie in her cabin and hugged her. "Don't let him get to you, Katie. He doesn't deserve you."<p>

_**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>_

* * *

><p>Travis sat on the dock by the lake, thinking about what he did. It was wrong, he knew that much. He didn't want to kiss Drew, she made him. Now he might never get to tell Katie that. He sighed and dove into the water.<p>

_**I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<strong>_

* * *

><p>Katie was sitting on her older sister's lap crying at midnight. She had a nightmare, Travis had been killed by a monster, and the problem was that it was a <em>demi-god<em> dream and those almost always come true. A scream was heard through camp and Katie sat up, with scared eyes.

_**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>_

* * *

><p>Travis had gone to the forest for some extra training with his sword and shield, he knew the forest was packed with monsters, but he needed to blow off some steam. He was walking around then all he felt was pain. He remembers hearing a scream and then blacking out.<p>

_**Because of you  
>Because of you<strong>_

Next thing Travis knew he was be woken up by someone's lips on his. He groaned and the lips were gone. He opened his eyes to find bright green ones looking right back at him. Katie…. He reached up and pulled her down for a kiss. "I'm so sorry." Was the only words spoken on both their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok that was the second oneshot/songfic! Hope everyone enjoyed it! R&R please. Question: to many page breaks?**

**Be wise young grasshoppers,**

**-DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth**


	3. Chapter3: All The Way Up NicoThaila

**A/N:** **Sorry about not updating I had tests for the last few weeks of school. Then I had camp so busy few weeks. School is out til August 13****th**** so Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or All the way up by Emily Osment**

"_**Lyrics"**_

"Story"

"**A/N"**

All the way up by Emily Osment:

Nico/Thalia:

_**I like to bite my nails  
>And play the air guitar<br>I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far  
>I think you're nice but<br>I don't wanna waste my time  
>I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine<strong>_

Thalia had been in the hunters for three years, but she had been thinking a lot about quitting. She knew Zeus, her father, would be upset with her, but she wanted a normal life. Well as normal as a demigod's life could be. She had been thinking about her friend's and how Percy and Annabeth were going to college and Nico was now sixteen…..like her.

_**All the way up**_  
><em><strong>All the way down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never look back<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to breakout<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want it my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do what I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know what I like<strong>_  
><em><strong>And maybe it's you<strong>_

_**That's right  
>It's a temporary life<br>It's a ride  
>That takes you all the way up<br>All the way down  
>Never look back it's time to breakout<strong>_

Nico had been thinking about a lot of things lately, his sister Bianca, his mother, his half-sister Hazel, his father. He had been thinking about a daughter of Zeus to. Thalia had been in the hunters for three years and he was now the same age as her. He hadn't seen her for a few weeks now and was wanting to see her. Why he did he could never think of a good reason other than he just wanted to. He knew Annabeth was dying to see her, she was her best friend after all.

_**I like to go out walking**_  
><em><strong>In the pouring rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want my rock n roll to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make the window shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wait 'til three am<strong>_  
><em><strong>To call everyone I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna bring the noise<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ready here we go<strong>_

Mr.D was letting it rain in camp because the hunters where here and Nico couldn't be more happy for that. He was walking around the cabins he had just passed the Zeus cabin when the door opened and slamed shut. Thaila was walking with her MP3 playing loudly, he could hear Green Day's latest hit playing. Her sword was swinging at her side, and her bracelet was in her hand ready to take out her shield if needed.

"Hey Thalia! I didn't know the hunters were here." She turned and looked at him for a moment then walk up to him.

"They aren't, I quit the hunters." Nico looked at her in shock*, "But why?" Thaila turned away slightly, her cheeks a light pink color.

"I fell in love." ,and she walked back in her cabin.

_**All the way up  
>All the way down<br>Never look back  
>It's time to breakout<br>I want it my way  
>I do what I do<br>I know what I like  
>And maybe it's you<br>That's right  
>It's a temporary life<br>It's a ride  
>That takes you all the way up<br>All the way down  
>Never look back it's time to breakout<strong>_

Thalia could not believe she told him that even more so that she told the one she was in love with. She was acting so stupid right now! Her father was going to kill her and have Uncle Hades bring her back to do it again!

_**It's my life and it's a riot  
>Come on baby you can't deny it<strong>_

_**All the way up**_  
><em><strong>All the way down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Holdin' my breath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lettin' it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want it my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do what I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know what I like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby<strong>_

Maybe Nico did like Thalia in **that **way but he wasn't sure right now, all he knew was that he liked her _**  
>All the way up<br>All the way down  
>Never look back<br>It's time to breakout  
>I want it my way<br>I do what I do  
>I know what I like<br>And maybe it's you  
>That's right<br>It's a temporary life  
>It's a ride<br>That takes you all the way up  
>All the way down<br>Never look back it's time to breakout**_

It stopped raining now and everyone was out again, Nico was walking by the Hermes cabin when he was pulled by his arm. He was ready to right but when he saw who it was he relaxed.

"Thaila."_**  
>It's time to breakout<br>It's time to breakout  
>Right now<strong>_

Thalia had just pulled Nico from in front of the Hermes cabin and she was planning to talk to him, but all she could think about was how amazing he looked.

"So is there a reason you kidnapped me?"

Thaila looked at him and moved forward a little,

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something."

Nico look around, then back at Thaila,

"Fire away." Thaila took a deep breath and look Nico in the eyes,

"I wanted to tell you who the person is that I fell in love with, and you can't run away, scream or faint when I tell you. Okay?" Nico looked a little scared but nodded anyway.

"I fell in love with you." Thaila closed her eyes and looked down ready to be yelled at. All she felt was Nico's cold hand on her chin and she opened her eyes to look at him. He leaned his face down to hers' and kissed her. Thaila wrapped her arms around his neck and Nico put his hands on her waist. He pulled back and whispered,

"I love you too."

**A/N:Wow I think this is the 3****rd**** chapter? Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! You people make my day! I have a problem, Katniss Annabeth Nina 824 said she wanted a chapter with the song A Thousand Miles and I can't think of a pairing! I take any pairing cause I ship all of them, so please help me! I also might not update soon cause my grandma is going to die soon so I'm trying to spend time with her before she goes. I'm sorry if I don't update for a while and if I do it might be gloomy and sad. I'm also starting a new story but its going to be in Greek Mythology on here so please R&R when it comes out!**

***No pun intended XD  
><strong>

**Omg 1,582 words! XD  
><strong>

**Thanks to all my reviews on chpater 2:  
><strong>

**LunaLove25:I might do that on chapter 5 mk?  
><strong>

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister:Thanks! i might do a story where Percy has a sister and i got the idea from ur name! XD  
><strong>

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824: Thanks for the songs! I love those songs! XD  
><strong>

**Give me songs, characters and pairing please!**

**-Stay awesomely amazing,**

**DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth**


End file.
